Firebug Two: Domestic Bliss?
by bubblesfontaine
Summary: Immediately following the events of Firebug, Beetle and Fire attempt to settle into life as a married couple. Their happiness may be short lived after the appearance of Ice, Booster, Guy and Wally.


Firebug Two: Domestic Bliss?

After Fire was released from S.T.A.R Labs life was good. The hypothal implant was

working. She had not experienced a spike in temperature for weeks. Beatriz and Ted

had grown closer. The pair had gone on numerous "dates". Ted took her out to dinner at

least twice a week; they went dancing, enjoyed movies and went to see several

Broadway shows. Despite the fact that they maintained separate residences Ted

thought of Beatriz as his wife. Regardless of what they did during the day, the couple

always ended their evenings at his place or hers wrapped in each other's arms enjoying

sweet slumber. But dark clouds loomed in the distance. One cataclysmic day

threatened to end the harmony that had developed between them.

Beatriz sent Ted off to work with a delicious breakfast. It had been a rough night for him

she felt him tossing and turning and wondered what was weighing so heavily on his

mind that it cost him a good night's sleep. Settling on her futon with a fresh cup of coffee

she decided to turn on the local news. Before the anchor could finish the top story she

heard a soft knock on the door and smiled as she made a trek across the room

assuming it was Ted. Before answering she began looking around her apartment to see

what he had forgotten.

"Honestly Ted, when are you going to start using your key," she muttered to herself as

she opened the door. At first she thought she was hallucinating until a small woman

embraced her.

"Beatriz! I can't believe I finally found you!"

"Tora?" She hesitated at first; her mind would not allow her to believe that she was

standing in her apartment sharing an embrace with her best friend.

"Fire, it's me! I'm here Bea and I'm alive!" She cried not wanting to let go.

"But how? We were on OA and you disappeared into that vortex! That was almost a

year ago! I thought you were dead!"

"I didn't die Beatriz. I was sent to another dimension and Guy brought me back!"

"Where have you been all this time?"

"I was living on OA with Guy but I don't want to talk about that right now. I'm so happy to

see you! I would have come sooner but I knew you would never have approved of my

choice. I have missed you so much; can't we just forget the past and move on?"

"This is incredible! I need to sit down Tora, I just can't believe it, you're here and you're

okay! That's the only thing that matters!"

"I went to the JLA and they told me you had quit the league months ago, they didn't

know where you were Bea, it has been very difficult to find you! So you quit the justice

league again? I'm dying to hear about this."

"I didn't have a choice Tora. Like I said, none of that matters now, the important thing is

that you're here, alive and well."

As Tora entered the small apartment and seated herself on the well worn futon, Beatriz

thought about the harsh words that were exchanged between them shortly before

Tora's disappearance. As usual they had a huge fight over Guy Gardener. Fire and Ice

had never seen eye to eye on that subject and she harbored deep regrets about the

things she said to her friend during their last moments alone. Presently, her heart was

filled with joy because they were both blessed with a second chance to make things

right between them.

"Beatriz, I can't tell you how sorry I am-."

"No Tora, don't apologize, I'm the one who owes you an apology, it was so wrong of me

to judge you, after losing you again I realized that you're an adult and your relationship

is none of my business."

"You have no reason to be sorry, I am lucky that I have a friend who cares so much

about me, let's just forget about it, I don't want to talk about the past, I want to know

how you _are_ Fire, what have you been doing since you left the league? More

importantly _why_ did you leave the league?"

"I was very sick, it's a long story."

"Sick? Are you okay now?"

"I'm better. But I'm not completely out of the woo-"

Before she could finish her sentence there was a loud explosion a few blocks away. Ice

instantly sprung into action rushing out of the apartment and onto the street to see what

had caused the commotion with Beatriz following closely behind. Guy was in the air

fighting a large creature that was bent on the destruction of the city. It had already

torched every building in its wake and he was determined to stop it before it could do

more damage. Sliding up a bridge she built from ice, Tora joined him in his efforts. Guy

and Ice did not see the second creature approaching from the opposite direction. The

pair had their hands full with the one they were battling. The second creature was just a

few feet from Fire's building and she thought about all the innocent people who lived

there, including the elderly landlord and his wife who were kind enough to overlook the

many months she didn't have enough money to pay her rent.

Fully aware of the danger but unwilling to be a witness to the loss of innocent lives Fire

used her power to fly high above the creature and torch it before it could burn her

building to the ground. During her battle she managed to buy enough time for the

occupants to vacate the premises. After she saw that the people were safe she used all

of her energy to blast the creature out of existence. By now a small crowd had gathered

below to cheer her on. The creature was destroyed and she was out of flame. During

her fall from the sky Guy intercepted her and landed safely on the ground. Beatriz knew

that using her power may have destroyed the implant and her temperature would once

again spike to a very dangerous level.

She heard sirens in the distance and as Tora held her during what she thought were the

last few moments of her life she reminisced about her time with Ted and was overcome

with sadness at the thought of never seeing her husband again. Drawing a deep breath

she spoke what she believed to be her final words to her best friend.

"Tora please tell him th-that I loved him."

"Tell who? Beatriz wake up please wake up! I need you, you can tell him yourself just

wake up and tell me you're going to be okay!"

As soon as the paramedics arrived she was rushed to Mercy General for treatment.

Nurse Webb was in the ER and recognized her immediately. She knew that they had

little time to waste and ordered a colleague to page Dr. Bailey.

"We have to get Mrs. Kord to Cryo stat! She shouted and Beatriz was immediately rolled

out of Tora's sight. Tora was so distraught that she hadn't noticed that her friend was no

longer referred to as Miss DaCosta. In her anguish she turned to Guy Gardener for

comfort.

"Guy, I can't believe this is happening, we only had a few minutes and then-!"

"Calm down babe, Fire is a tough broad; she's been in worse situations than this I'm

sure she's goanna pull through."

"She told me she was sick Guy, but I had no idea it was this bad, if she doesn't make it I

don't think I can ever forgive myself."

"We made it to the hospital and she's still breathing let's stay out of the way so these

folks can do their jobs. Don't worry Ice, we need to think positive."

His words were of little comfort to her as they sat together in the waiting room. It was

the longest hour of Tora's life. When she looked up and saw Dr. Bailey approaching

them she braced herself for bad news.

"You're the couple that brought her in aren't you?"

"Yes, how is she? Please tell me that she's going to be all right?"

"Your friend is resting now; the staff is attempting to notify her husband."

"Husband? She's married?" Tora asked.

"Mr. Kord is on his way, you can see her now if you would like. We took her out of Cryo

about a half hour ago and she should be conscious by now. If you will excuse me I have

other patients."

Doctor Bailey walked away. Tora and Guy stood in the waiting room trying to absorb the

shock.

"Did you hear what the doc said? Uttered Guy. Fire is married. I can't believe it and to a

man with the same last name as-."

"Ted? I thought you told me that he was dead, that Max had murdered him."

"He did. We can't jump to conclusions here, I'm sure there are lots of guys with that last name."

Tora shook her head in disbelief.

"It's too much of a coincidence Guy, it has to be Ted."

"That's impossible, Max blew his brains out!"

She was no longer listening to Guy, she watched as Ted Kord strolled into the

emergency room walking past them, he made a beeline for the corridor leading to Fire's

room leaving both of them completely dumbfounded and speechless.

When Ted reached her room he braced himself for the shock of once again seeing her

at death's door. Beatriz was a mess. He thought about how beautiful she looked the last

time he saw her, how she felt in his arms earlier that morning. They were closer than

ever, she seemed happy and content causing him to wonder what would possess her to

use her powers and jeopardize her life and everything they had built together.

Devastated he rushed to her side and took her hand.

"How could you do this? He whispered. Did you give any thought as to how this would

affect you? Powering up to save those people almost cost you your life."

"I'm sorry Ted but I just couldn't stand there and let them die."

He was angry with her for risking her life but he understood why she had done it. Part of

him knew that if he had been in that situation he would have done the same thing.

"Lucky for us you're goanna be okay the implant stopped your temperature from going

over 200 degrees. I'm not sure how much of it was destroyed or what long-term effects

this will have on your health, but for now you're okay."

"That's good to hear" she whispered.

"Beatriz, you have to promise me that you won't do this again, I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

She held onto his hand and was grateful that he had let go of his anger. He was here,

she was going to be all right and her best friend had come back to her. Once again she

drifted off to sleep and all was right in her world. Ted watched her for a while before

deciding to contact Dr. Wayne and notifying the staff at Star labs about her condition.

While he was gone, Ice slipped into Fire's room to find her weak but awake.

"You're married? I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"We only had a few minutes to talk."

"Don't you think that the fact that you got married while I was gone was important?"

"I would have sent you an invitation but the postal service doesn't deliver mail to OA."

"Now isn't the time for sarcasm Fire, I'm your best friend and after everything we've

been through together I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"I was going to tell you but there wasn't time."

"Beetle is alive? _Ou_r Beetle is alive? That's the first thing you should have said! Guy

and I would have liked to have known that Bea! He's our friend too didn't you think we

would care?"

"Of course I knew you would care, give me some credit! I had to get over the shock of

seeing you first."

"Where is Booster? Does he know?"

"I don't know where he is and frankly I don't care."

"What's happened to you? How can you be so cold?"

"If you knew what I've been through these past few months you would understand."

Tora hadn't given much thought to what kind of life Beatriz had been living since they

parted and she began to feel guilty for staying away for so long.

"I'm sorry Bea, you're right I have no idea how hard this has been for you. It was so

strange, we saw Ted and he walked right by us, it was like seeing a ghost. How is this

possible? Guy told me that he had been murdered."

"He doesn't remember the past. He has no memory of any of us or his life as the Blue

Beetle. I don't know how or why he's alive; he told me that he was in a coma after a car

accident that's all I know."

"How is it that you came to be married to him?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got nothing but time."

"He saved my life Tora. If we hadn't met I wouldn't be here talking to you right now. My

illness, its terminal, I was broke and I had to survive. Look, I'm tiered can't we can talk

about this some other time?"

Ted entered the room and saw a strange woman standing next to his wife's bed, he

could see that she was in distress and demanded an explanation.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my wife's room?"

"It's okay Ted, this is my friend Tora she just came here to see if I'm okay."

Ice didn't know what to say her longtime friend. Ted Kord AKA the Blue Beetle was

standing a few feet away from her looking at her like she was a total stranger. Recalling

what Beatriz had told her about his loss of memory Tora refrained for rushing across the

room to embrace him.

"Friend or no friend, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave you're obviously

upsetting my wife and she needs to rest."

Words formed in her mind but they never left her mouth. Seeing Ted and realizing that

he didn't recognize her broke her heart.

"Ted, I know you don't remember me but I am pleased to see that you are alive."

He frowned when he realized that she was yet another person who thought that he was

someone else. This was an awkward moment for the three of them no one knew what to

say.

"Look, Tora is it? I hate to be the bad guy here but I have to insist that you leave.

Beatriz can't have any visitors right now."

Tora looked over at her friend who had quietly drifted off to sleep, she wanted to insist

on staying with her but came to the conclusion that for now, leaving was the best option.

She left the room but waited outside for Ted to emerge. As soon as he left his wife's

room Tora approached him.

"I'm sorry about what happened in there I didn't mean to upset her."

"Well you did! You've got a hell of a lot of nerve to come here! It's your fault that she is

in this condition!"

"I didn't know that those things we're following me there's no way I would endanger her,

you may not remember but Beatriz is like a sister to me!"

"If you really care about her then you and your boyfriend should leave her alone! It took

a lot of hard work to get her to where she is right now and I'll be damned if I let you

people destroy her!"

"Where do you get off talking to me as if I'm some stranger Beatriz is my best friend and

I have a right to be here!"

"Best friend huh? Well where were you when she was dancing in strip clubs to buy

medicine just to keep her alive?"

"I-I didn't know-"

"Well you know now! When I met her she was alone, all of you had deserted her and

now that she doing better you want to stroll into her life and bark orders? I've been

taking care of your "_best friend_" for months trying to keep her alive and help her get over

the pain of losing everyone she cared about. She was doing just fine until you popped

up on the scene so I'm not letting any of you costumed freaks anywhere near her!"

Tora didn't know what to say. This man had Ted's face and demeanor but the Ted Kord

she knew would never speak to her this way. What he said about Fire's life hit home

and she knew that his harsh words were well deserved. How could she be upset with

the man who saved her best friend's life? Tears formed in her eyes when she digested

his angry words. Beatriz had been sick and facing death alone while she was enjoying

her life on OA with Guy. Ted was right, she should have been there for her but for once

she had placed her own happiness above everyone else's. She could have called,

dropped by or at least inquired about her. But because Beatriz had so vehemently

opposed her relationship with Guy she opted to wait before seeing her again.

"I was wrong and I'm sorry. You were there for her when she needed someone so I

have no right to _demand_ a place in her life. I'm here because I love her and I can see

that you love her too. I'm glad you found each other but please Ted don't shut me out of

her life. I can live with you not knowing me or our friendship but please don't ask me to

walk away from Beatriz again when I know she needs me."

"If you really care about her then leave her alone! We have a great life together, the last

thing she needs is to be reminded of the past."

Guy overheard part of the discussion and he rose to Tora's defense.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to? I should rip your head off and piss down

your throat!"

"Guy, it's okay, Ted's upset."

"I don't give a frog's fat ass how he feels nobody talk's to my girl like that!"

"You must be Guy Gardener? I can see why Beatriz hates you, you're a complete

moron!"

"Say what you want about me but if you raise your voice to Tora again swear I'll beat

you within an inch of your life."

"I want you and your "girlfriend" gone! Neither of you are welcome here!" Ted shouted.

In the heat of the argument Ted had his first glimpse of an unfamiliar memory. He saw

himself in a boxing ring pummeling this man. At first he dismissed it as wishful thinking

until he saw Beatriz at ringside with bright green hair cheering him on. Guy Gardener

was still yelling at him but he was in the midst of what felt like an out of body

experience. The next memory hit him so hard that he stumbled and clutched his head in

agony. He was in a prone position and Beatriz along with the white haired woman he

had come to know as Tora were standing over him with concerned looks while a blond

man was yelling at Guy. It was then that he blacked out.

Moments later, when he came to his senses he was laying across the chairs in the

waiting room. Tora, now known to him as Ice was shaking him gently and calling his

name.

Through the fog, he heard an angry exchange between Tora and Guy.

"Why did you say those things to him Guy?

"That clown deserved it! I had to give that him a piece of my mind for talking to you like

that!"

"We need to get him a doctor!"

Ted began to awaken.

"I'm okay, there's no need for a doctor. I'm fine." Ted exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry Beetle." She whispered.

"Ice? Ted uttered.

"You heard the man sweet cheeks he want some Ice." Replied Guy.

All of this gave Ted a splitting headache.

Tora frowned at Guy and took another look at Ted. She was alarmed by his paleness

and rushed off to find a doctor leaving Ted alone with guy. The full impact of what he

was experiencing hit him for the first time and he began to wonder if what Beatriz had

been telling him was true. He had no idea where these memories were coming from.

Dr. Bailey entered the waiting room with Tora and rushed over to Ted to take his vital

signs.

"Mr. Kord I think you're going to be alright it looks like you have suffered a mild panic

attack which is understandable considering how much you must be worried about your

wife's condition."

"Wife?" Ted thought to himself before he gathered his thoughts and remembered the

last few months of his life. When he looked at Guy and Tora his past finally began to

merge with the present and Ted had his first vivid memory of who he once was. He

made a split second decision to protect what he had with Fire and pretended not to

know them.

"I-I'm just tiered Dr. Bailey, I'll go home and get some rest."

"That's exactly what I would prescribe. If you have any more symptoms, dizziness or

shortness of breath please give me a call. You need to take care of yourself. I know

you're worried about Beatriz but you can't help her in this condition."

Ted headed her words and left the hospital without speaking to Guy or Ice, he was

afraid that in his weakened state he might give them clues or reveal that he had

recovered some of his memories. He needed time to regroup and devise a plan to hold onto his marriage and the life he shared with Beatriz.

Ted was nervous when the day finally came to take Beatriz home from the hospital. He

knew that she had lost everything when her home was destroyed and he was

determined to replace what she had lost.

During the ride home there was an awkward silence between them. Beatriz stared

blankly out of the window feeling uncertain about her future. She knew that Ted was still

a little angry with her for using her powers. The hypothalal implant was seriously

damaged but still functioning. Ted had made no attempt to hide that he was less than

thrilled by her best friend's return and she hated the way he behaved when Tora and

Guy was around. It was obvious that he didn't want her to have anything to do with her

old friends. She was grateful to him for all that he had done for her and she wanted to

be a good wife to him. But on the other hand, she couldn't bring herself to turn her back

on Tora. Beatriz felt torn between her best friend and the man she loved. Finally they arrived and Ted helped her out of the taxi.

When they reached the door of his apartment, after unlocking it he surprised her by

scooping her off the ground and carrying her inside.

"You didn't think I'd forget to carry you over the threshold did you?"

Beatriz didn't reply, she smiled and kissed him. After she broke the kiss he sat her down

and she looked around the apartment astonished that all of the furniture was gone.

"Ted? What happened? Did you get robbed?"

"I doubt anyone would steal my crappy furniture, I got rid of it, I thought you would

probably like to pick something new."

"I'm speechless. And wow! You had the floors done!"

"I know how much you like hardwood floors."

"You didn't have to go to so much trouble."

"Well I want you to feel at home, I didn't want it to seem like you were just moving in

with me, I want us to build a home together."

"How did I get so lucky? You're the sweetest man on the planet."

"Hardly, I know I was a real jerk to you back at the hospital."

"You were just worried about me getting sick again."

After an awkward moment Beatriz made her way towards the bedroom.

"I'm almost afraid to go into the bedroom, you did leave the bed so we would have a

place to sleep tonight didn't you?"

Later that evening after enjoying a take-out dinner the couple prepared for bed. She

allowed Ted to shower first while she put away the leftovers and cleaned the kitchen.

After Beatriz had a shower she emerged from the bathroom finding Ted already in bed

and appearing to be asleep. She slid in behind him curling her body close to his. As her

hand slid around his waist he decided that the time had come for the two of them to take

their relationship to the next level. They had spent numerous nights in bed together;

giving each other pleasure but he never knew what it felt like to truly have her, to be

inside her. He turned to face her and when she looked in his eyes the only thing she

saw was desire. He began to kiss her slowly and gently at first but soon his gentleness

gave way to his repressed hunger. He stopped kissing her, suddenly rose from the bed

and turned on the lights. He then he turned to Beatriz and guided her to stand before

him. Sitting on the bed he looked up at her and smiled. He stripped her slowly and she

allowed him to explore her body with his hands and mouth. Before she was too far

gone, once again he suddenly stopped, leaving Beatriz breathless. He guided her to lie

down on the bed and removed the remainder of his clothing. After he slid on top of her

he whispered hoarsely.

"I've waited a long time for this."

She opened herself to him and he gave her a wicked smile. She was unbelievably hot,

his voice alone was enough to make her lose control and the thought of the things he

might do to her was almost enough to push her over the edge. Ted nestled in closer

and their eyes met.

"I love you Ted," she whispered.

Her words surprised him. He knew that he loved her too and didn't know why he

couldn't say it; instead he smiled, kissed her again and made a trail of kisses down her

body. When his tongue made contact with her she shivered and shrieked. Ted was an

expert at this, he was good at finding her pleasure zones with his hands, he was even

better at it using his mouth. He enjoyed how she moaned and cried thrashing and

flailing on their bed calling out his name. Ted felt good knowing that he could give her

so much pleasure. When she had enough he once again planted himself between her

legs and began pushing himself inside her. Once inside he paused to relish the warmth

and tightness of her.

"Oh, Ted!" she panted. I'm not- we need protection."

"I don't have any condoms." He stated as he began a steady rhythm thrusting slowing in

and out of her.

"I-we you have to stop."

"Do you want me to stop?"

She didn't answer. He felt so good her rational side was mute.

"Beatriz." she felt his hot breath in her ear while he whispered her name intensifying her

need.

He took her silence for approval and began making-love to her with more intensity. The

pleasure was more than she could bear, any thought she had about consequences

momentarily slipped away.

When it was over they lay together in bed and for a while silence dominated the room.

"Are you okay? He asked.

She answered him by resting her head comfortably on his chest

"I'm better than okay."

"You're my wife and I love you, I'm sorry that I didn't have the courage to tell you that

before."

"Thanks for saying it Ted; I was beginning to have my doubts."

"Of course I love you. I love you the way peanut butter loves jelly, the way macaroni

loves cheese, the way oil companies love president Bush-."

"Which one?"

"George W of course."

"That's deep."

"Deep and true. I meant it when I said that I would love, honor and cherish you, you're

the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I feel the same way about you Ted."

"This isn't going to be easy for either of us; I know how much you value your space and

independence."

"Not nearly as much as I treasure you, I don't want to be alone anymore." She

whispered before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, when Beatriz rose she went to the kitchen, put on a pot of coffee and

began to make breakfast. Surprisingly the refrigerator was almost empty. This didn't

bother her, she was accustomed to making delicious meals using next to nothing. After

placing her skillfully made breakfast casserole into the oven she noticed a stack of bills

and a bank statement that Ted had left on the counter of the breakfast bar. After looking

over the documents she was disheartened by the number of creditors in the pile but

when she reviewed the medical expenses her heart sank.

"I've cost him so much". She murmured to herself.

The aroma of breakfast drew Ted from his slumber, slipping on a pair of boxers he

made his way to the kitchen.

Beatriz was adding up the high price Ted had paid to keep her alive. Her thoughts were

interrupted when he snuck up behind her snaking his arms around her and pulling her

close. Feeling startled she jumped.

"Ted! You shouldn't sneak up on me like that!"

"I didn't mean to startle you. Breakfast smells delicious. I'm impressed that you were

able to piece something together using what little I had in the fridge."

She gave him a nervous smile, picked up the bills and turned to face him.

"Ted, why didn't you tell me about this? I'm sorry my illness has cost you so much. I

promise I'll pull my weight and can pay these bills. Maybe I can get my old job back at

Gold Digger's the pay was-"

"There's no way-."

"I know you're not comfortable with me being a dancer but I can get on as a waitress the

tips are pretty good."

"That's not necessary Bea, we're fine, you don't have to work there anymore or any

other place for that matter unless you want to."

"But the bills-"

"Are paid! You're looking at last month's bank statement my, I mean _our_ financial status

has significantly improved wait here, I need to show you something."

He went into one of the spare bedrooms and quickly emerged with a huge smile on his

face and a current bank statement.

"Beatriz, maybe you should sit down before you take a look at this."

Still standing she snatched the paper from his hand and after reading the balance she

quickly took a seat.

"Where did all this money come from? Your dad?"

"No, once I depleted what he gave me I knew was on my own. The excessive zeros in

our bank account is from Wayne Enterprises. After I made the hypothalal implant, Anna

needed special instruments to do the surgery. Word got out about my new inventions

and I found myself in a bidding war between Lexcorp and Wayne Enterprises."

"A bidding war for surgical tools?"

"I was just as surprised as you are, I had no idea that new medical technology was in

such high demand."

"So these bills are paid?"

"In full and we have enough left over to start our life together. Did you really think I

would have ditched my furniture if I didn't have enough money to replace it? We're not

rich Beatriz but we definitely have enough to live comfortably. So stop apologizing for

your illness, I should be thanking you, this invention put me back on the map."

"I'm not following you."

"The money I made with my invention was good but the important thing is I have finally

earned the respect of my peers. Before I met you I was the Fox Mulder of the science

world. My theories about parallel universes and time travel were sound but I was tired of

being the butt of the jokes in the scientific community. This puts me on a whole different

level, next month the American Medical Journal is doing a cover story on me; this could

be just the thing I needed to boost my career."

The microwave started to beep, alerting Beatriz that her casserole was done. She felt

relieved that Ted's future was bright but for the first time in a long time she felt lost and

unsure of herself. She went into the kitchen and set the table for breakfast.

"Aren't you going to work today?" she asked.

"I don't have classes on Tuesday, normally I'd go to the lab and work on my research

but I'd rather spend the day with you."

"In bed?" She asked, sliding her arms around his waist.

Ted smiled and kissed her lightly.

"Well at least part of the day, who am I kidding? Let's spend most of the day in bed." He

replied.

"Why don't you go make a little pit stop at the local pharmacy first?"

"There's no rush, we can pick up Plan B while we're out you need to take it within 24

hours; we have plenty of time."

"Ted, I _do_ want to have children someday."

"Really? With me?"

"No, I was thinking about the mailman. Would you stop being silly for a minute and

listen."

"I'm listening."

"What about you?" she asked.

"What about me?"

"Do you want to have kids too?"

Realizing the seriousness of the conversation Ted dropped his playful façade, took

Beatriz by the hand and opened his heart to her.

"I do want to have kids, I've always wanted a family and until I met you I didn't think it

was possible but I want you to get well first. Once you've completely recovered I want

us to sit down and have a serious talk about starting a family"

"I'm glad we're on the same page." She said, giving him a shy smile.

"Now that everything is cleared up let's go shopping for a new sofa." He declared.

"Let me get this straight, you actually _want_ to go shopping?" she asked.

"Yeah, the sooner we leave the sooner we get back home and into bed."

"You're insatiable."

"We're newlyweds; I'm supposed to be insatiable."

Ted and Beatriz spent most of the morning perusing furniture stores in search of the

perfect sofa. For Ted it was fun at first but after two hours of looking he was ready to buy.

"What do you think about this one?" she asked pointing to a bright red sofa.

"It looks exactly the same as the other 800 sofas we looked at today."

"You're not helping."

"What's the big deal? Just pick something so we can go home and-"

"I know, get back to bed. Is that all you think about?"

"Lately yes, you see I married this incredibly hot woman and last night was the first time

she let me-."

"Ted! Look!"

"What?"

"That's it, that's the one! Isn't it perfect?" She asked, pointing to a bright blue and green

sofa.

"It's perfect if you say it is, let's buy it."

"Don't you think we should check the price first?"

Ted looked at the ticket briefly while waving a salesman over. Beatriz looked at the

ticket price in shock.

"Ted! Are you sure about this? I didn't know it was so expensive."

"It's the one you want isn't it?"

"It's beautiful; of course I would love to have it. I could decorate our whole apartment

around it."

"Then it's settled. Let me take care of the paperwork while you go across the street to

Drakes Department store and pick up some new clothes."

Beatriz had died and gone to heaven; she had indeed married prince charming. Not

only was he gorgeous, funny and smart, she had no idea how generous Ted could be.

He kissed her on her forehead and laughing to himself he escorted her to the door. A

half an hour later after Ted completed the transaction and headed over to Drake's to

see how much damage his wife had done only to find her sitting on a bench at the

entrance staring sadly out of the storefront window.

"Beatriz?"

"Hey Ted, I was looking for you, you must have slipped past me."

"Why are you sitting here? I thought you had gone shopping."

"I did, I brought a couple of things."

Ted looked at the small shopping bag and frowned. Feeling concerned about her well-

being he gently placed his hand on her forehead.

"I feel fine Ted."

He started to check her pupils.

"Ted! I'm fine!"

"Then why aren't you shopping? Don't tell me you're still having anxiety over spending

our money."

"No, it's nothing like that, it's been a long time Ted, I've been so broke for so long I-I

don't know what to buy."

"Beatriz! I want you to buy whatever you want, if you don't like what's in this store, we

can go to another one. You lost everything in that fire and as good as you look in my

sweats, it's time for you to get a new wardrobe, in other words, go forth and shop till you

drop."

"I use to be so good at this."

"Good at what?"

"Shopping!"

"It's like riding a bike; I'm sure once you start charging things you won't be able to stop."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so, come on, I'll go with you we can start in the lingerie department."

She gave him a bright smile and took his hand; they spent the rest of the afternoon

shopping.

Days turned into weeks and although Beatriz was happy to be Mrs. Ted Kord, she

desperately missed her life as a crime fighter and a member of the Justice League.

There were many times when she picked up the phone to call Ice to reconnect with her

but knowing that her husband felt threatened by her past, Beatriz decided against it.

She was still recovering from her illness and unable to work outside the home. Being a

housewife was fulfilling at first but as time passed she became unable to hide her

growing depression. While enjoying one of her home cooked meals, Ted decided that

the time had come to address the problem.

"Beatriz, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I feel fine, my temperature is-"

"I wasn't asking about your health, I'm not blind, I can tell that something is bothering

you."

"Well, honestly I feel like I'm invading your life and violating your personal space."

"I like the sound of that. You can violate me anytime." He said with a wicked smile.

"It's not that I don't want to be here with you, I guess I just miss having my own space,

having a life and a purpose. All I do is wait for you to come home. I cook, I clean do the

laundry, watch the Young and the Restless, Dr. Phil and Oprah. That's it, right now,

that's my life."

"Living together is a big adjustment for both of us. I understand your anxiety, suddenly

your future is suddenly wide open."

"You're right I have a real future to think about now, before all I could do was try to stay

alive another day."

"All of that is behind you now."

"Yes it is, and so is my past. I'm not Fire anymore, now I'm just Beatriz DaCosta."

"No, you're Beatriz Kord remember? Unless you're having second thoughts-"

"No, of course not."

"It's a shame there isn't some sort of support group or 12 step program for former super

heroes, adjusting to normal life after spending so much of your time saving the world

must be pretty hard. You have to stop whining over what you lost and learn to

appreciate what you have gained. When you were a little girl, I'm sure you had dreams."

"Besides becoming the wife of Shaquille O'Neal?"

"Shaq? I never imagined he would be your type. It seems to me that you built your

whole life around someone else, marrying well, taking care of your friends, saving the

world etc., it's time to think about what you want, what makes you happy."

"I want you, you make me happy but I don't understand why I still feel so empty inside."

"Happiness is not contingent on one thing, that's the best advice I ever got. Right now,

you have something you have never had before Beatriz."

"What's that?"

"Security, someone to lean on, for the first time in your life, you don't have to be anyone

or anything to be loved. I love you and that's unconditional. I get that you're bored; I

would be too if all I had to look forward to everyday is a pile of laundry and watching Dr.

Phil. It's time for you to take charge of your life, listen to your instincts and find a career

that will make you feel as complete as crime fighting did. I've got no grasp on how hard

this must be for you, to go from being a super-powered hero to being the wife of a

struggling professor. But I can tell you from my own experience that anonymity has its

privileges."

"Privileges? In what way?"

"Well for starters when I screw up the whole world doesn't know about it. You're a

strong person Bea; I know that I could never have handled living under the kind of

pressure that you did. You should feel relieved that the fate of the world is no longer in

your hands; there has to be some kind of freedom that goes along with that."

"There is Ted and in some ways I do feel free, but on the other hand it's hard for me to

sit by and watch while my friends and former colleagues risk their lives to save us and

all I can do is watch. You may not remember our past but deep down you're still a hero.

I've watched while you saved the world from countless threats be it a virus or some

alien probe as a scientist you are out there on the front line saving lives and making a

difference."

"Have you ever watched a boxing match Bea?"

"Boxing? On occasion but what's that got to do with-"

"Hear me out. Bea, you know, a fighter is only as good as his corner man. If it wasn't

for the guy who trains the boxer, the guy who advises him and tells him how to win the

fight he would be just another guy throwing blind punches at an opponent he doesn't

stand a dog's chance in hell of ever defeating."

"I'm still not sure where you're going with this."

"You're my corner man- er I mean woman. If it weren't for you feeding me, loving me,

making me sleep, there's no way I could ever have solved the puzzles that have been

put in front of me. Before you I was just another Uber-nerd chasing his tail and shaking

his fist at invisible windmills . It's you who've kept me grounded, you gave me the

courage to use what I know to cure those illnesses' and think outside the realm of

normalcy. I know it's a small consolation to you but in my heart and mind you are still a

superhero, propping up an eccentric washed up lunatic to use what God gave him to

save as many people as he can."

"I'm not as dense as you think I am I understand what you're saying but I can't take

credit for your success Ted you always had it in you."

"Maybe I did but it was you who brought it out. I'm no fool either; I know that I'm nothing

without you."

"Behind every man there's a great woman? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"It's a cliché, I know that but it's true, in our case anyway. Or maybe we should change

that to behind every successful nerd there's a superhot babe who hasn't had time to

figure out that there are better things she could do with her time."

She tried to hold it in but his comment made her giggle.

"Super hot babe huh? Maybe I was, once upon a time."

"What do you mean once upon a time? So you've been sick, that hasn't done a thing to

neutralize your hotness."

"I know I have a good hair weave but underneath it all I'm a bald toothpick."

"That's not what I see."

Her smile abandoned her and her heart was overcome with love for Ted, her Ted, the

man she knew and loved from afar for so many years but was for reasons unknown to

her at the time was out of her reach. Sadness and regret overtook her and hot tears

formed in her eyes before rolling down her face. The realization of her how limited her

time with him would be hit her hard.

"Bea? Was it something I said?"

"No, it's just that- well, I'm so unbelievably happy right now but I can't ignore that my

time with you is limited."

"Limited? How? You're planning on dumping me already?"

"No. that would never happen but the truth is, I'm dying Ted. I am going to die and all of

this, you and me, the life we have it will all be over soon and I don't want it to end."

"Now you're talking crazy woman, but then again you always did when you had too

much to drink-"

"I'm serious, you and I need to accept the fact that in spite of your valiant efforts I'm sick

and I am going to die. I've been so selfish, allowing myself to drown in this fantasy but I

love you too much to let this continue. It's time for you to start thinking about your future,

about the wonderful life you're going to have after I'm gone."

"You're not going anywhere Bea, not if I can help it. The implant is-."

"Failing Ted. I know it and so do you. My temperature has been on the rise and you

know it's just a matter of time before-"

"Stop it! I won't sit here and listen to you throw in the towel. You're right, the implant was

severely damaged in that fight but you're doing better, much better than you were when

I found you. I'm not giving up and I won't let you give up either. I knew that my solution

was temporary but it bought us time and you may not know this but I've been working

on a permanent solution something that will keep you alive for the long haul."

"You're still working on a cure?"

"Of course I am! But I need you to believe in me I know I've let you down before but

please, don't give up there's a solution I just need a little more time to find it."

"I couldn't give up on you even if I wanted to Ted, you're the smartest man in the world

but at some point you have to accept the hand that life deals you and if it's my time to

die-."

"It's not! It's not your time to die and as the smartest man in the world I order you to fight

to keep hope alive can you do that for me? For yourself?"

"You're right; instead of feeling sorry for myself I guess it's time for me to figure out what

I want to do with my life."

"It'll come to you and when it does remember, I'm here for you."

She gave him a genuine smile but in the back of her mind she was worried about Ice

and decided that it was time to check in with her best friend to see if she still had a

place in her life.

The next day, Fire and Ice met at a coffee shop in So Ho and after sharing an embrace

the women ordered coffee and sat down at a private table on the patio.

"You look great Bea! Much better than you did the last time I saw you."

"I feel better Tora, not like I did before but I'm better. I'm glad to see you; I've missed

you so much."

"I miss you too. It's been weeks, I expected you to call me sooner."

"Well you know Ted is having a hard time dealing with my setback."

"Is he still blaming me?"

At first she didn't answer she looked at Tora and as soon as she saw her pain she

quickly diverted her gaze.

"He hasn't said a word about you or Guy things are starting to get back to normal

between us so I stayed away because I didn't want to risk upsetting him."

"This doesn't sound like you at all since when have you let a man tell you whom you can

and cannot see."

"He's not just some man Tora he's my husband and I love him. I wish I could explain it

better but it's complicated. And believe it or not I really want my marriage to work."

"I'm happy for you Bea, I really am and I'm glad that Ted was there for you when you

needed someone."

"He wasn't just there for me Tora he saved my life."

"And I'm grateful for that but are you sure that you love him?"

"You know I've had feelings for Ted since we first met. He took care of me even when I

was nothing but a stranger to him."

"There's a difference between love and gratitude."

"I know that Tora, I love him and I love you too, I don't want to turn my back on either of

you so I'm asking you as my best friend, please don't make me choose."

"So you're cutting me out of your life to save your marriage? That doesn't make sense if

you two really love each other then there should be room in your life for both of us."

"Just give it time Tora, give me time. Ted is every bit as insecure as he was in the old

days. Soon he'll see that being friends with you doesn't mean that I'm turning my back

on our life together or our marriage he just needs a little time."

Tora was moved by her impassioned plea. She still carried guilt over not being with

Beatriz when she was going through hell. Not wanting to cause her an ounce of pain

she reached out and took her hand.

"I'm sorry; I over reacted I'm beginning to sound too much like you when you had a

hissy fit over Guy and me. I'm here for you I always will be you know that. Who knows,

maybe Ted will get his memory back and all of this will be one big laugh for us all."

"Tora I'm not sure I want him to remember, I'm afraid that if he does he'll start seeing

me as a friend again and ask for his freedom."

"That s not going to happen, you didn't see how upset he was when you were in the

hospital. Ted loves you, there's no way he's ever going to leave you."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Gee, both of you are so insecure, I don't know why I didn't see it before but I

think you're perfect for each other."

Beatriz and Tora spent the remainder of the afternoon reminiscing about old times and

catching up on each other's lives. Time passed quickly and Beatriz rushed home to

make dinner.

That evening, Ted walked slowly into their apartment past Beatriz who was seated on

the sofa. Making a bee line for the kitchen, he grabbed a beer from the fridge and ran

into Beatriz who was blocking his exit.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked.

"I'm not in the mood for this; I had a crummy day do you mind?"

"Yes, I do mind you can't waltz in here 3 hours late grab a beer and walk away."

Taking a deep breath and trying to contain his anger he offered her an explanation for

his absence.

"I'm sorry I missed dinner and didn't call but this has nothing to do with you."

"I beg to differ Ted!"

"It's not a big deal."

"Anything that puts you in a mood like this is a big deal! Tell me, what happened?"

"I met with the chancellor."

"And?"

"I just knew he was going to offer the department head position to me, honestly

everyone knows that I'm the logical choice. Instead he called a meeting to tell me that

he decided to start a nationwide search for 's replacement."

"Oh Ted I'm so sorry, you deserved that position you _are_ the physics department at NYU."

"Try telling that to my boss."

"Did he at least give you an explanation?"

"Well apparently my theories are still too far out there for mainstream academia."

"What about the story the American Medical Journal is doing on you?"she asked.

"He mentioned it but apparently my achievements don't matter he said, and I quote,

"_Ted, you're too much of a maverick, you don't fit the image of a department head."_

Then he went on yammering about professionalism and being a team player."

"He said that? Try not to take it personally; it sounds like office politics to me."

"I'm at the end of my rope here; I guess I have to win a Nobel Prize to get a little respect

for my work."

"The Nobel Prize will come soon enough but in the meantime I think you could use a

makeover."

"A make over? I don't need makeover." Do you really think I need a makeover?

"You need to show them that you fit the image of a department head. I think your t-shirts

and jeans are cute but it's time you developed a sense of style. You would be surprised

by what a difference a few wardrobe changes can make."

Reluctantly Ted went shopping Beatriz. His dark mood was lightened by the joy she

took in planning and purchasing his new wardrobe. He never cared about his

appearance and he didn't believe that a "new look" could change how he was viewed by

his boss or his colleagues. But once again she had proven him wrong. Less than a

month after the makeover Ted was called into the chancellor's office and to his surprise

several members of the board was present.

He was nervous, certain that his time at NYU was up and the meeting was called to

relieve him of his position.

"Ted, we are pleased that you could meet with us on such short notice."

"I-I don't have any classes today, I was in the lab testing my-"

"I know you are very busy, and I speak for the entire board when I say that we are all

very pleased with your performance." The chancellor stated.

"I do my best."

"After careful consideration we decided to end our search for a new department head

and we are prepared to offer the position to you."

Ted wasn't sure if he was hearing correctly he made several unsuccessful attempts to

respond.

"I know this is coming out of left field for you, in light of our last meeting this must come

as some surprise."

"It's a tremendous surprise."

"I admit that I was wrong about you Ted; you have proven yourself to be an invaluable

asset to the university."

He spent the rest of the meeting in a glorious daze. He had finally achieved his goal; he

was officially named the head of the department of physics at New York University.

After accepting the position he ran to his office to call Beatriz anxious to share the good

news.

"Put on your dancing shoes Bea!"

"Why? Are we making a guest appearance on Dancing with Former Superheroes?"

"That was a nice comeback, but no, we're going out to celebrate!"

"I like the sound of that, what are we celebrating?"

"I just got a huge promotion. I don't know what changed the chancellor's mind but I have

just been named as the new head of the department of physics at NYU!"

"That's great news! I'm so happy for you!"

"I haven't told you the best part, the job comes with a hefty raise, and brand new state

of the art lab as well as grant money out the wazoo!"

"Out the wazzo? You're talking about some serious perks here!"

"I want you to put on your sexiest dress; I'm taking you to the most overpriced

restaurant in Manhattan. After dinner we're going dancing then we'll go home and

make-love until we're both too tiered and too sore to move."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"It's both. Look, I have to wrap things up here; I'll be home in a couple of hours."

"You're not giving me much time to get ready."

"Beatriz, you're always beautiful to me."

"Bye Ted, I'll see you soon."

She was calm on the phone for Ted's benefit but inside she was panicking. She saw her

reflection in the mirror and wondered after weeks of housework and solitude how she

could manage to look sexy in two hours? In the midst of her panic she let it sink in that

Ted's hard work had finally paid off and she was dashing around their apartment doing

the happy dance over her husband's promotion.

Ted was out of his mind with bliss, he had finally received the recognition that he

deserved. Everything was falling into place for him he had landed his dream job and he

had all the research money he needed but more importantly he had a beautiful wife to

share his success with. On the way home he decided that it was time to deepen his

commitment to her and after making a side trip to the jewelry store he picked out a

ring…

Later that evening when they had enjoyed a quiet dinner together at an upscale

restaurant Beatriz noticed something odd about Ted's behavior.

"You seem nervous Ted, Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine, I'm not nervous, why would anyone think I'm nervous? I'm not

nervous; I'm as cool as a cucumber." He stammered as he dropped his fork on the floor.

When he reached for it he knocked the candle over and smoke emerged from the table

cloth. One of the waiters rushed over and put the candle in an upright position, Ted tried

to help but only succeeded in knocking over his glass of red wine. When he turned to

Beatriz he could see the laughter in her eyes. One look at the mess he had just made

caused his laughter to break the silence and open the floodgates. Through his laughter

he reached into his pocket and retrieved a small velvet box. When Beatriz saw the box in his hand her laughter ceased. He got down on one knee and opened the box. She

released an audible gasp at the size and beauty of the ring.

"Beatriz Bonilla DaCosta Kord, will you marry me?"

"Will I marry you? I already did, I don't understand?"

"You married me on your deathbed, you were so sick, I'm sure you barely remember

our wedding. I want us to renew our vows; I want you to have the wedding you always

dreamed of."

By now they had captured the attention of the other patrons in the restaurant.

"You're asking me if I would marry you all over again?" She whispered through tear

filled eyes."

"Well, yeah, see, I'm down on one knee, velvet box, ring etc,"

"You know you're ruining my make-up. She whispered through her tears. The answer is

yes, of course I will, Ted, I love you so much I'll marry you again and again-."

Before she could finish, he stood up, pulling her into his arms and kissing her

passionately. The restaurant patrons began to cheer touched by Ted's proposal.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt this beautiful moment, but are you ready for dessert?" The waiter

asked.

"I think you should just give me the check before I totally trash your restaurant."

The waiter laughed with them and took Ted's credit card.

On the way to the nightclub Ted and Beatriz shared a laugh over the evening's events.

"I think it was so cute that you were nervous." She teased.

"I wasn't nervous, I'm just chronically clumsy."

"That's an understatement, you totally trashed the place."

"Okay so I was just a little nervous, it's not every day that a man asks his wife to marry him."

"I'm so glad you did. We're going to have some funny stories to tell our grandchildren."

"I wanted you to know how much I love you Bea, how much having you in my life means

to me. Every girl deserves to have her dream wedding. So what will it be? A big church

and a designer wedding gown?"

"You're half right, the gown is a no-brainer but if it's all the same to you I just want to

have our closest friends there, in a small chapel I'm thinking we should spend our

money on a huge reception and a kick ass honeymoon."

"I like the way you think."

While they were in the club and enjoying the band, Beatriz spotted Wally West and his

wife Linda standing at the bar. Her playful mood ended when she realized that she

needed to get Ted out of the club before Wally noticed them. Thinking fast she grabbed

his hand and led him as far away from the bar as possible.

"Bea? Is something wrong?"

"No I just uh wanted to find us a table."

"This place is packed but I see a couple of empty barstools why don't we go up there?"

He asked.

"No! I-uh my feet hurt and I'm tiered, you're right, it's too crowded maybe we should just

go home."

"Nonsense, the night is young and we're here to celebrate! I see a chair by the DJ

stand, why don't you take a load off and I'll go to the bar and grab us a couple of beers."

Before she could protest Ted disappeared into the crowd.

To her relief he was intercepted by someone he knew and while they were chatting a

waitress noticed them and Ted and ordered drinks.

Wally was still at the bar engaged in conversation with his wife , when he looked over

Linda's shoulder he spotted Beatriz.

Linda wondered what or who had suddenly stolen her husband's attention.

"Wally? What is it?" She said turning to look in the same direction.

"I just spotted an old colleague."

"Who?"

"Beatriz DaCosta, you never met her."

"Was she in the league?" Linda whispered.

"Yes, she was."

"She doesn't look familiar."

"That's because she no longer has green hair."

"Fire? I remember reading about her, she wasn't killed in action, but she suddenly

disappeared didn't she? Everyone wondered what became of her."

"Well, apparently she's alive and well in New York City."

"Wally, why don't we go over and say hello?"

"That's a good idea, I would like you to meet her; she was a brave woman and a good

friend."

"You're talking about her as if she were dead."

"Linda, maybe we should wait before we say hello."

"Why?"

"It looks like she's a little busy right now."

Linda turned around again and looked in Fire's direction. By then, Ted had returned with

the drinks and he and Beatriz were making out.

"Oh, I see. Do you know who that guy is?" she asked.

"I can't see his face, let's get a little closer." Wally replied.

"Maybe we should leave her alone Wally we don't want to invade her privacy."

"It's been a long time since anyone has seen her, I'm not the only one who wondered

what happened to her. I just want to know if she's alright."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to say hello."

Beatriz pulled out of the kiss and looked over Ted's shoulder and to her relief Wally was

no longer at the bar. She assumed that he had left the club and decided to enjoy the

rest of the evening.

"Not that I'm complaining Bea, but are we going to sit here and make out all night or are

we going to dance?"

She didn't answer him with words; she took his hand and led him to the dance floor.

Wally and Linda made it to the spot where Ted and Beatriz had been sitting but they

were gone.

"Oh look Wally, your friend and her boyfriend are dancing."

"I wish I could get a good look at the guy. Hey Beatriz! Beatriz!" He waved his arms and

shouted.

Beatriz could hear Wally shouting her name above the noise of the music. She stopped

dancing and turned to look in his direction. To her horror he was shouting, jumping, and

flailing his arms trying to get her attention.

"Uh Beatriz, I hate to point out the obvious but that guy-"

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry Ted, he's an old friend who is-"

"Going to think that I am the Blue Beetle?"

She silently nodded.

"I tried to avoid him; I know how much you hate this."

"Hey, it's not a big deal. If he's a friend of yours then he's a friend of mine. Unless you

slept with him, you didn't slee-

"Ewwwww! This is Wally West we're talking about.

Ted could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. He glanced at his phone and his face lit

up.

"Hold that thought Bea, I have to take this call it's one of my GTA's."

"You don't have to explain."

"Why don't you say hello to your friend, I'm going to step outside, this should only take a

few minutes."

Beatriz was relieved for the diversion, with Ted being away she had enough time to

speak to Wally alone. As soon as he left her on the dance floor she reluctantly walked

over to her old friend to say hello.

"Wally! It's been a long time." She said as she hugged him.

"It's good to see you Bea. That guy that you were dancing with looked a lot like Ted,

was it Ted? Is he alive? How? What happened?"

"Wally! Give her a chance to explain. I'm sorry; my husband has temporarily lost his

manners. I'm Linda West."

"Beatriz Ko- I mean, I'm Beatriz, and it's nice to meet you. You're Wally's wife? Wally,

you didn't tell me that you got married, congratulations."

"You kind of dropped off the face of the earth Bea; I haven't seen you since… I don't

remember the last time I saw you, but yeah, I got hitched, this is my wife Linda. Who

was that guy you were making out with? He looked a lot like Ted."

"Wally, I don't have much time, he'll be back any minute."

"So who is he?"

"You were right, he is Ted, but don't get too excited, he's alive but he doesn't remember

anything about his life as the Blue Beetle." She whispered.

"That's not possible! Max-"

"I know, Max killed him but obviously he botched the job. Ted doesn't remember

anything, I don't know why or how he is alive but please ease up on the-"

Before she could finish Ted walked over and interrupted the conversation. Wally was

dumb founded; he didn't know what to say. The late Ted Kord, AKA the Blue Beetle was

standing in front of him smiling at him as if he were a total stranger. Fortunately Linda

was listening to what Beatriz had told them about Ted's condition and intervened.

"Hi, you must be Ted, Beatriz was just telling us about you. I'm Linda West, and this is

my husband Wally."

"It's nice to meet you." Ted immediately shook her hand and when he reached out to

Wally, Wally grabbed Ted and gave him a warm hug. Ted had already prepared himself

for this and did his best to lighten an awkward situation.

"Well, it's nice to see that you guys are so-uh friendly."

"Wally, let him go!" Linda shouted.

When Wally glanced at his wife and Beatriz the reality of the situation struck him.

"Oh man! I'm so- sorry, I'm just so-uh happy to see, I mean meet you."

"Wally's always been an extra friendly guy." Linda joked.

"It's okay, I know I look like a guy you once knew, my wi-"

Before he could finish Beatriz interrupted him.

"I told Ted that you're an old friend, I already warned him that you might mistake him for

the Ted we once knew."

"Hey, no harm no foul, by now I've gotten use to my wife's old friends mistaking me for someone else."

"Wife?" Wally looked at Beatriz wide-eyed and in shock.

Linda was insightful enough to know that Wally and Beatriz needed a little time alone to

talk things over,

"Hey Ted, I saw that you've got some moves, let's dance and give these two old

buddies a minute to catch up."

Before Ted could answer Linda had taken him by the hand and led him to the dance

floor leaving Wally and Beatriz alone with their mutual awkwardness.

"Wife? You're married? You and Beetle got married?"

"Wally, I can explain."

"I didn't know that you two were an item, I mean sure everyone knew that you enjoyed

flirting with Ted but marriage?"

"Wally please! Give me a break. It's true Ted and I are married, and he doesn't

remember who he is but I love him, I really do so please don't mess this up for me."

Ordinarily Wally would have made jokes and teased Beatriz about marrying Ted but he

could see how serious she was and wanted to ease her fears.

"Hey Bea, don't apologize, I'm the one who should apologize to you. I don't understand

what's going on here but anyone can see that you're in love and I'm genuinely happy for

you both."

"I didn't mean for it to happen but I do love him, in a weird way I've always loved him.

I've tried to get him to remember the past, I really did but he doesn't and we're happy

Wally, I'll do anything to keep what we have."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, it's written all over your face. He's back; he's

alive and happy that's all that matters. So ease up. Your secret is safe with me. Frankly

I'm overjoyed that you're both okay. You guys are my friends I only want what's best for

you."

Ted and Linda returned from the dance floor and for the rest of the night the foursome

enjoyed each other's company. At one point in the evening Beatriz and Linda retreated

to the ladies room leaving Ted and Wally alone. During the conversation Ted studied

Wally intently. He nervously waited for a flash of memory like the one had had

experienced at the hospital with Guy and Ice. Wally West seemed like a nice guy but in

spite of his earlier breakthrough he had no memory of him.

At the end of the night after they said their goodbyes for the first time Ted experienced

genuine sadness over his inability to all of the details of his past. The camaraderie he

shared with Wally was instinctual and although he was certain that he once knew and

liked Wally West very much, the only people he recalled with any measure of detail was

Fire, Ice, Guy and of course Booster Gold. Of all the heroes he remembered it was

Booster he remembered most. Booster was his best friend and he missed him. Ted

desperately wanted to seek him out but he knew that if he did, he may lose the life he

had right now, the life he had begun to treasure.

Ted and Beatriz settled comfortably into their life as a happily married couple preparing

for the wedding where they would renew their vows. He never told her that he had

recovered some of his memories of the past. In the back of his mind he knew that at

some point the past would come back to haunt him. He didn't expect it to happen so soon.

When Ted arrived at his office he was surprised to find Booster Gold sitting in the

reception area near his door. Booster saw him approaching and tried to maintain his

composure but he was so excited to see Ted again that he rushed to his best friend

gave him a bear hug and hoisted him into the air.

"Ted! I-I can't believe you're here!"

"I know Michael, I'm glad to see you too!"

"Wally told me you were alive and I thought he was nuts until I checked with the

University. It's like-like a dream come true! Blue and Gold together again!"

For a moment, he toyed with the idea of pretending not to know Michael but he was

glad to see him too.

"You-uh can put me down now Booster people are starting to stare."

"Yeah, right I'm just so- so well you know happy man! You're alive!"

"Come into my office so we can talk."

"I ran into Wally at the JLA and he told me some crazy story about you having

amnesia."

"Booster I did have amnesia that is until Guy and Ice showed up at the hospital."

"They found you at the hospital?"

"Yes and no. I guess he didn't tell you everything."

"He didn't have enough time to fill me in on the details. He told me that you were alive,

that's all that matters."

"My memories are slowly coming back, it's weird, I remembered a lot about Guy and Ice

and of course I remembered you but I don't have any recall of Wally or anyone else in

the league."

"Don't sweat it buddy, it'll all come back to you in time. The important thing is we're

together again. Ted I don't want to get all mushy on you but since you died I –I just

couldn't seem to pull my life together I felt like someone had ripped my guts out and set

them on fire!"

Ted was thrilled to see his best friend but when Booster mentioned fire he became

visibly uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry about what my "death" put you through."

"I won't lie to you man, it was pure hell. How did you manage to survive?"

"I'm not really sure, I don't remember much, I woke up from a coma and my dad told me

there had been an accident."

"It's been almost a year since we buried you I can't believe you've been living in New

York all this time."

"When I got my memory back I didn't know how to contact you."

"Why didn't you notify the league they knew how to reach me?"

"I've had a lot on my mind. I've been busy."

"Now that we're a team again it's time you suited up and got back in the game!"

"Booster I think you need to sit down."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that. You're not going to tell me that you have a brain

tumor or something."

"You're my best friend and we've always had each other's backs but my super hero

days are over."

"You can't mean that!"

Booster was speechless he knew that his friend had been through a lot but he never

expected him to walk away from being the Blue Beetle.

"Booster, my life is different now, I'm happy I have a beautiful wife who loves me, I'm a

well-respected tenured professor at one of the most prestigious universities in the

country. Right now I have everything I've ever wanted."

"Wait a minute a wife? Did I hear you right? You have a wife?"

"Yes Booster I'm a happily married man."

"Married? As in married- married?"

Ted nodded and smiled.

"Uh, anybody I know? Wait let me guess! You must have met some red hot rocket

scientist and fell in nerd love over test tubes?"

"Actually you do know her and yes my wife is smoking hot but she's not a scientist…

Booster I married Fire."

"Who?"

"Fire."

"Our Fire? Justice league Fire? With the big-"

"Watch it! This is my wife you're talking about!"

"But you can't, I mean why? How?"

"When I met her I didn't know who she was, she was very sick and I-"

"You can't be serious! Fire? She's not even your type. Come to think about it when it

comes to being somebody's wife, well Fire's not wife material! She's a one night stand,

a fling maybe."

"Don't make me hurt you Booster! You never really knew her so stop making judgments

about what kind of woman she is."

"Try to be rational about this Ted, you married her when you didn't know who she was

she obviously took advantage of that it should be easy to have the marriage annulled."

"You haven't been listening to a word I've said. Booster! I'm happy with Fire she's my

wife and I love her."

"I don't believe this."

"Believe it! Now if you want to be a part of my life you have to accept the choices I've

made. You're like a brother to me and I love you man, you know that but you have to

accept the fact that I love Fire too we have a great life together and with her help I've

accomplished a lot. Just because I'm no longer wearing tights doesn't mean we can't

still be the best of friends, why can't you just be happy for me?"

Booster tried to take a step back and consider what his friend was saying. He felt bad

about his reaction, Fire had always been a good friend to him and he knew that she

would never take advantage of Ted.

"Ted, I'm sorry, I was way out of line, and I know that Fire would never take advantage

of you or anyone else for that matter. But you have to look at this from my point of view,

I've known both of you for a long time and I've never seen you show any kind of

romantic interest in her."

"I've always found her attractive."

"What straight man wouldn't? Fire is unmistakably hot but she's a friend, a good friend."

"We're still friends Booster but we're lovers too. I know this is coming out of left field for

you, in the old days I never made a play for Fire because I always thought she was way

out of my league. She was sweet, fun and caring but I didn't think we had enough in

common to pursue a relationship."

"What changed your mind?"

"Not knowing who she was I went out on a limb and made a move. In doing so I found

out what a wonderful woman she is. It's like she knows what I need or want before I

even ask and she trusts me, she believes in me, all I want to do is take care of her and

make her happy."

"You're delusional my friend. Ask yourself, if she's so "right" for you why didn't you make

a move on her before?"

"I told you, I didn't make a play for her in the past because I didn't have the confidence,

hell back then I didn't have the confidence to make a move on any woman."

"Yeah, you always did sell yourself short." Booster added.

"Well everything is different now; having a woman like her in my corner makes me feel

that the sky is the limit. I've never been happier."

Booster was torn between being happy for his best friend and wanting things to go back

to being the way that they were.

"I-I don't know what to say Ted, I can't say that I'm not disappointed to hear that you

don't want to be the Blue Beetle anymore."

"That's somebody else's job now, I hear that the Reyes kid is doing a good job. I still

feel like a superhero Booster my research and inventions have saved thousands of

lives."

"I'm glad that you're happy, Just make sure that you still have time for me Ted, for us.

I've missed you more than you know."

"The feeling is mutual pal. Look, I need a favor from you."

"A favor? What favor? I'm almost afraid to ask."

"It's no big deal really. I haven't told Fire that I got my memories back."

"You haven't told her? Why? I thought you said you had this great marriage, why would

you keep this from her?"

"Honestly? I don't want to lose her, and I'm afraid that once she realizes that I

remember the past she will want things to go back to being the way that they were."

"You don't think that she loves you?"

"I know she does, she loves me, the Ted Kord that she knows now, not the tool I was

back then. Just keep this secret for me until I figure out a way to tell her the truth, I just

need to buy some time."

"Sure Ted if that's what you want. I'm concerned though; if you guys are really a happy

couple I don't understand why you would keep anything from her?"

"I know what I'm doing Booster, just go along with me-"

"I told you I would. So tell me Ted, what's she like in the sack? I'll bet she's a real-"

"Booster!"

"I know, I know she's your wife so you don't want to talk about it you can't blame a guy

for asking."

"I'm not giving you any details but I will tell you this, I've had more sex since I've been

married than I have had my whole entire life! Marriage is great I highly recommend it."

"I'm trying to, but I just can't picture it. You and Fire? Drowning in a sea of domestic

bliss?"

"Why don't you come over and see for yourself? Join us for dinner, it's a little known

secret but Fire's a great cook, and I'm sure she will be glad to see you."

Feeling uneasy about his best friend's revelations Booster decided to delve deeper into

Ted's life to find out how he came to be in this condition and what he could do to

reverse it.

"I'll take you up on that offer. What time should I show up?"

"We can leave right now, I just have to-"

Ted's office phone interrupted him. As soon as he hung up, Booster knew that Ted had

some place to go.

"I guess I'll take a rain check on dinner." Said Booster.

"Nonsense, I have to visit the lab for a little while, why don't you go on without me and

I'll join you and Bea at home."

"Sure, that will give us a chance to catch up."

"Then it's settled."

When Booster arrived, Beatriz was cleaning one of the spare bedrooms, the one Ted

had designated as a home office. She had already transformed their apartment into a

beautiful living space and had just begun to start working on Ted's room.

Beatriz heard an insistent knock on the door, expecting Ice she was disappointed to find

Booster gold standing there. Beatriz reluctantly let him in.

"I can't believe you married him." He uttered walking past her and into the apartment.

"I take it you have seen Ted?"

"I went to the university to see him."

"Well Booster, believe it or not, Ted and I are happily married."

"Happily? Are you sure about that? He's obviously not in his right mind. Make me

understand how you could do this. Ted has always been a friend to you, a good friend

how can you justify taking advantage of him in his weakened state?"

"Weakened state? I'm not sure what you mean by that."

"Don't play dumb with me Fire, you and I both know that Max killed him. And now he

suddenly resurfaces without any memory of his past?"

"That's exactly what happened ! I don't understand why you're having such a hard time

accepting this?"

"I know Ted, and I know that if he were in his right mind he would never walk away from

being the Blue Beetle and he would never marry you!"

"What is your problem Booster? What have you got against me?"

"I'm not against you Fire I don't have a problem with you I have a problem with you

being with Ted!"

"So what is it, you don't think I'm good enough?"

"It's not about you being good enough, you're great friend and a wonderful woman and

someday you will find the right guy and he will make you very happy."

"I've already found the right guy! Stop beating around the bush and let's have some real

talk."

"Real talk? I guess I owe you that, you've always been a realist Fire, that's something I

admired about you. And to be honest, I don't want to see you get hurt. Ted Kord may

very well be the smartest man on the planet; do you really think that he wants to spend

his life with a centerfold? Great sex can only go so far at some point he's going to want

to be with someone he can really share his life with, someone who understands him and

his work, and as beautiful as you are you just don't fit the bill!"

Booster struck a nerve, his words dug at the heart of her insecurities and she felt as if

she had been punched in the stomach by the truth. Seeing her reaction he went in for

the kill.

"Fire, you're not dying anymore let the man have his freedom and if it really is true love

he'll find his way back to you."

Ted entered the apartment smiling but he frowned when he noticed the tension between

his best friend and his wife.

"What's going on here? Bea? Are you alright?"

She hesitated before meeting his eyes, looking up at him she decided to hide the

anxiety she felt as a result of Booster's words.

"I'm fine Ted."

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to call and give you the heads up about our dinner

guest."

Beatriz didn't respond or meet Ted's gaze.

"I need to check on dinner."

She quickly left the room.

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing, at least nothing that she didn't already know. Fire's fine, look I have to go, I'll

take a rain check on dinner."

Ted eyed him suspiciously as he made his way to the door. Booster began to feel a little

guilty but rationalized that he had acted out of concern for both of his friends and left

their apartment. Standing alone in the living room Ted tried to piece together what could

have possibly gone wrong between his best friend and his wife. Knowing Booster would

never tell him the truth he made a beeline for the kitchen and confronted his wife.

"What's going on Bea? And don't tell me you're okay, we've been through too much

together for you to feed me a line of bullshit."

"It's nothing, everything is fine."

"No, everything is not fine, if it was you wouldn't be basting a kitchen towel."

Beatriz looked down and realized that he was right; she wasn't thinking and lost her

vision through her tears. She saw the towel drenched in the sauce and began to laugh.

Ted laughed with her and pulled her into his arms.

"How do you know that this isn't some new recipe I saw on Rachel Ray?" She muttered

holding him tight.

"I don't care where you got this recipe, I'm not eating towels."

"I'm sorry Ted, Booster and I don't' always see eye to eye. I let him get to me and I was

distracted."

"What were you arguing about?"

"You, me, the Yankees, you name it Booster and I will argue about it."

"Why do you put up with him?"

"He's my friend, he was your best friend, I know you don't remember but-."

"Yeah, I get it, look, I only invited him here for you, and I thought you wanted to

reconnect with your past but if I had known that he would upset you I would never have

invited him over. Is he jealous?"

"I think he is."

Ted swallowed hard before he asked his next question.

"He wanted you?"

"Oh no! It's nothing like that! Booster is like the brother I never wanted. I think he's

jealous because he misses you and he thinks I'm in his way."

"I'm no expert on this but I'm pretty sure that friends aren't supposed to make you cry

and serve towels to your husband for dinner. Let's go out to eat, just the two of us, it's

been a while since we've had artery clogging burgers at Spanky's."

"That sounds like a great idea, I'll get dressed."

Once they were back in their apartment they lay together in each other's arms after

making-love.

"You've been very quiet Bea, is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm okay."

He rolled over onto his side to face her.

"I know you pretty well, and I can tell that something is bothering you, you've been quiet

all evening."

She gave him a sad look and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Ted, are you in love with me?"

"Of course I love you, you're my wife."

"That's not what I asked you Ted, I want to know if you are you _in _love with me?"

He was hurt by the question but he could tell that she was deeply troubled and he

desperately wanted to ease her doubts.

"Beatriz, I'm completely in love with you, why would you ask?"

"You hardly ever say it."

"That doesn't mean that I don't feel it. I'm sorry honey; I'll make a conscious effort to _tell _

you that I love you as much as I try to show you."

"Why is it an effort? Expressing your feelings to the woman you love shouldn't require

effort, it should come naturally."

"Now you're fishing for problems."

"I'm just being honest, sometimes I wonder if this relationship is more physical than

emotional for you."

He dryly chuckled and rose from the bed.

"I see where you're going with this and I'm not about to drink the Kool-aid. I'm sorry that

I have been jumping your bones so much but you're hot and I love you. Beatriz, let me

fill you in on my less than stellar history with women. You know I graduated from high

school when I was 13. I spent my adolescence as Ted Kord, super nerd. Needless to

say I didn't date much, everyone was so much older than me and it didn't help that I had

a slight weight problem. Still, I had my share of girlfriends but I admit, I was a lousy

boyfriend; I've always had more interest in my research than my relationships. I cared

deeply for the women I dated but I never met anyone who could pull me away from my

work, not until I met you."

"We do spend a lot of time together but it seems like most of it is here, in bed."

"That's because the sex is so good, I absolutely love it don't you?"

"It's better than good, it's amazing. But honestly, if I hadn't been sick and dying would

you have married me? Beyond this bedroom I wonder what we have in common, look at

us, we're total opposites."

"I disagree, it may appear on the surface that we are opposites but there's so much

more to us than meets the eye."

"Ted, name two things we have in common besides great sex?" She asked.

"Law and Order and forensic science."

"Law and Order is a TV show." She replied.

"True, but we both like it."

"Forensic science?"

"We never miss and episode of CSI.

"Can you think of anything else?"

"We both like to read."

"I read fashion magazines and romance novels, you read scientific junk."

"You're missing the point, we both like to read it doesn't matter _what_ we are reading."

"And we both like to party." She chimed in.

"Yeah, and you're a great dancer. I like to dance too but I'm not very good at it."

"You're getting better."

"Really?"

"No, I was just trying to make you feel good."

"Don't forget that we have the same sense of humor."

"I can't argue with that, maybe you're right."

"I know I'm right."

"Don't be so smug."

"Don't be so insecure."

"Come back to bed?"

"Is that an invitation?"

"Do you need one?" she asked suggestively lowering the sheet to reveal her breasts.

"I could never say no to your girls." He laughed while climbing into bed next to her.

"They're _your_ girls now Ted."

"And I intend to spend the rest of my life enjoying them."

Beatriz fell asleep in Ted's arms but her questions kept him awake. He wondered why

she would suddenly question his love for her. His minded drifted back to Booster, it

occurred to him that maybe he had said something to her to plant these seeds of doubt.

Ted felt guilty for thinking that his best friend would do or say anything to disrupt his

marriage. Booster was like a brother to him and he finally drifted off to sleep finding

comfort in knowing that his best friend wanted nothing more than to see him happy.


End file.
